


Art for "What's (the Point of) Your Name?"

by KuriKuri, Sealcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri">KuriKuri</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2532503">What's (the Point of) Your Name?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "What's (the Point of) Your Name?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/gifts).



> Originally I have planned for 2-3 pieces for this story, but for many reasons (My drawing sucks =>Not working, accidentally ruined all the painting at once => Redraw&Repaint.) this is only one that come out ok. 
> 
> So many apologies to Author and readers for the delays and the painting is not as good as it should be, please go read the story because it is 100 times better than what I am trying to showing here!

 

> At this, Barton smiled at him, a little bittersweet, and Coulson moved closer to him, reaching a hand down to twine their fingers together, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can work on more on this, there still some scenes need to be draw/paint, and this one still need some improvement...


End file.
